


The Last Thing on My Mind

by thirdsister



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Ghost River Triangle, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Slow Burn, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdsister/pseuds/thirdsister
Summary: We have a long while to wait, so what might season 4 of Wynonna Earp look like? And what if Charlie/Julien were to be a part of that narrative? How does our hot mess heroine rescue her half-angel baby sister and the man she loves from a mythological garden that looks like anything but paradise? Buckle up, Buttercup, we're in for a few questionable choices and a whole lot of whiskey.





	1. Ain't No Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm still in search of beta reader. I'm not sure of the update schedule yet and I'll be editing this chapter a lot at first, I just want to get the first couple paragraphs out in the world first. I t takes place moments after the season three finale so, spoilers. The revelation that Charlie (who I had thought was a boring ken doll) is an angel got me inspired and I wanted to dive head first into this mythology. There will be WayHaught moments, but not until chapter 2.
> 
> I'll be sticking with the TV show's tradition of using country western songs as the episode/chapter titles. If you have a song you think would make a great chapter title, leave me a comment!

It was barely dawn in Purgatory when the dead man opened his eyes. He lay there a while, seeing only frozen earth beneath him, wondering if it was even it to lift his head. To sit. To stand. This was his second resurrection in as many days and the man who wouldn't stay dead was tired. Tired in the way only a few beings have ever been. But the sun rose and so did he.

In the light of the early morning, Wynonna and Nedley drove the winding country road from Shorty's to the police station. The bravado, the cocked guns, the cries of "lets go save our people" froze in the air the moment the truck doors closed. They sat in uncharacteristic silence the whole way. The question that could not be spoken hung between them "where? where do we even begin?" so they drove to the station wordlessly to stock up on clues and guns.

Something wasn't right. Wynonna could feel it in her bones as she shut the truck door, she was being watched. She ducked on instinct and as a bullet just barely missed the flesh of her shoulder, tearing a hole in her favorite jacket. Wynonna put a hand on the tear before shouting,  
"I lost my sister, my team, and now my favorite jacket. You picked the wrong friggin' day to shoot at me and miss" in the direction of the unseen sniper. As Wynonna reached for Peace-Maker she had the sinking feeling that line would have been much more badass if she hand't brought a sometimes-flaming sword to gun fight. She dodged, ducked, and deflected six more bullets before she caught sight of the shooter.

Walking calmly towards Wynonna, the sniper holstered her gun. She drew a machete- slender and light with a beautifully carved handle- in its place. Wynonna charged forward. The woman chuckled as she through Wynonna off balance with a simple parry. She deflected each of Wynonna's blows without so much as breaking a sweat or displacing a single hair from her unfussy, glossy, black bob. Wynonna, in comparison was all ready beginning to feel winded. This chick was strong and fast, especially for a woman who looked to be in her early 40s. 

"You really have no idea how to use that thing, do you?" the woman laughed as Peace-Maker clattered to the ground. 

Wynnona raised her hands, "What can I say, it's not the kind of sword I'm used to handling." Wynonna has kept the woman distracted long enough for Nedley to sneak behind her. He cocked his weapon. 

"I think you'd better drop the weapon, ma'am."

The woman smiled. The machete came to rest beside Peace-Maker.

"So, you're Valdez" 

"That's what is says on my badge." 

Wynonna held her hand and Valdez slid the badge into it. It wasn't exactly the same as Dolls' had been, the rank was different, but there was no mistaking it was BBD. Of course. Who else but Black Badge would disappear completely when they were needed the most and then send some machete wielding super lady to kidnap her team, leave her cryptic messages, and shoot a hole through a sweet leather jacket that never hurt anyone. 

"What brings you to the Ghost River Triangle, Agent Valdez?"

"You. You're the only thing standing between what's in the Garden and the civilian population of this world and frankly, Earp, you're a mess."

"Hot mess. Emphasis on hot"

"You're also our best hope. You took down Bulshar, but you are not remotely prepared for the battle you're walking into. Train with me and you might have fighting chance." 

"I need coffee. And a drink. Or four."

Agent Valdez gestured toward the station. "There's a bottle of whiskey in your desk." 

Nedley shrugged and lowered his gun. Wynonna picked up Peace-Maker and pointed it at the station. "Once more unto the breach or whatever."


	2. Hello Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good! Wynonna reconnects with her missing team. We find out more about what's happening to Waverly in the Garden

The man who wouldn't stay dead waited on the porch of the Earp homestead. And waited. And waited. It wasn't unusual. He spent most of his existence waiting. And watching. And guarding. It was only lately that he'd taken to running into burning buildings, to helping people in ways you could see and measure. It was a great deal more fulfilling than the waiting, but it had gotten him killed. Twice. Speaking of which, he suddenly became aware of the dried blood and dirt staining his once white shirt. He looked like hell. He felt like it too. It would be shocking enough for the Earp girls to find him alive, again, the least he could do was change his shirt. He knew his best chance of finding something large enough to fit was barn. Maybe he's left something behind on a previous visit, or more likely, Doc Holiday had. 

 

Deep in the garden Waverly Earp was dreaming. Coiled in thorny roots, the young nephilim slumbered and the creature who held her gorged itself. It could feed off a meal like Waverly for eons, such sweet decedent morsel. Waverly was dreaming of Nicole. She was always dreaming of Nicole, her hair her smile, her sent, her tongue. Of the myriad reasons she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. This particular dream was reason #132: waffles.

Waverly Earp had a feeling that she was forgetting something as she wrapped her frigid fingers around her hot coffee mug. Was she supposed to be going somewhere? Doing something? What was it? It was right there on the tip of her tongue when Nicole Haught plotted a stack of fresh waffles on the table between them. Waverly eagerly reached of one and Nicole slapped her hand lightly

"Use a fork, you'll burn yourself"

Waverly raised her hands in surrender, "Sorry officer."

Waverly hummed happily as she ate. Her love was good at a lot of things, but waffles were definitely in the top five. How did she ever get this lucky?

"Waverly" Nicole chuckled, interrupting her reverie, "you've got syrup on your lip" 

Waverly, embarrassed, attempted to wipe it off and missed.

"No, it's the other, just hold still" Nicole leaned over and took Waverly's bottom lip between her own. "There. Got it" she smiled. 

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go upstairs and check. I wouldn't want to leave the house covered in maple syrup, that would be embarrassing."

"What am I going to do with you, Waverly Earp?"

Waverly leaned in so they were just shy of touching. "Anything you want" she whispered before planting a hungry kiss on her partner's lips and twining her hands into Nicole's hair.

The creature feeding on Waverly gave a satisfied shudder. Such delectable dreams.

 

"WYNONNA" cheered the sleep drunk and whiskey drunk chorus gathered in the police station. 

"I'm so glad you didn't get murdered by a demon snake!" Jeremy slurred, wrapping Wynonna in a clumsy hug.

"And I'm super glad you haven't been kidnapped and thrown in a Black Badge holding cell" Wynonna said pointedly looking at Agent Valdez. Valdez only shrugged.

"I needed to test you on your own."

"Well, we did get kidnapped, but only for a few minutes, and we were unconscious for most of it because some wanna be hero drugged us" Leave it to Nicole Haught to bring up pesky details like who drugged whom. Oh God, Nicole. Wynonna was going to have to tell Nicole what happened to Waverly and Doc. Maybe she could just drug them all again instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said we wouldn't have any WayHaught until a few chapters in, but I couldn't resist adding just a bit. Thanks for stopping by my little slice of the Ghost River Triangle!
> 
> Details on the song titles I've used thus far:  
> The Last Thing On My Mind - Dolly Parton  
> Ain't No Grave - Johnny Cash  
> Hello Stranger - Emmylou Harris


	3. There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna delivers bad news, Valdez has a plan, and the last member of our team joins up with our heroes.

The man who couldn’t stay dead also couldn’t button the green and blue flannel shirt he was wearing. Grey undershirt he wore beneath it was stretched more than fashionably tight. He knew it was petty to enjoy being reminded that he was taller and broader than the owner of the clothing, but he found the corner of his mouth twitching upward all the same. Doc Holiday had, after all, killed him the first time so what was a little pettiness between friends. The man who wouldn’t stay dead was restless. He needed to do something with his hands. The searched the barn for something he could fix, the lawnmower was in good shape, he’d seen to it himself in another life. The wasn’t anything, of course, so he grabbed the axe and set off the find firewood. 

He used to be better at this, he thought as he chopped, the waiting. Now he couldn’t help looking for ways to fill his time. He couldn’t go back to being who he was before, stoic and steadfast. What happened had changed him. There was no use pretending it hadn’t. He split another log. At least there would be warmth waiting when the girls came home. If they came home.

 

“So where’s Waverly?” Nicole asked. “Baaaaby” she called, “are you hiding?”

“Nicole” Nedley sighed.

“What? Where is she? Wynonna, where is she?”

Wynonna started to speak and stopped. She averted her gave, she couldn’t bear to look at Nicole who was becoming increasingly frantic. Nicole Haught became still and eerily calm. 

“Wynonna Earp, you tell me where my Waverly is. Now.”

“She’s… She’s with Doc”

“Doc? Vampire Doc? Vampire Doc with a taste for angel blood? The same Doc who also bit Robin that one time?” piped a very worried Jeremy

“You need to let that go, babe” reassured Robin.

Wynonna drummed her fingers on the desk. “About that, um, yes and no. Doc is maybe probably not a vampire anymore. He escaped a rope soaked in holy water, and he carried Nicole all the way to the homestead even though she was bleeding. He also, uh, he was able to enter the garden and you’re not supposed to be able to do that unless your mortal… righteous”

“Holy mustache” Jeremy breathed as he sank into a chair.

“Tell me about it” said Wynonna  
“So, Waverly is in the garden with Doc. So she’s ok, they’re both ok. It’s… it’s supposed to be paradise right?” Nicole said, more to the ring on her left hand than to Wynonna.

Every bone in Wynonna’s body wanted to say yes. To comfort her friend, but Nicole would see through the lie. She was too damn smart for her own good. Wynonna took a breath.

“They’re ok, or they will be, but no, I don’t think it’s paradise. Or it’s not paradise for us. There was something trying to get out when I was fighting Bulshar and then it pulled Waverly in. Doc went in after to keep her safe because I couldn’t. But I’m going to. I’m going to find a way in and I’m going to obliterate anything that lays a hand or a creepy vine thing on my baby sister!”

“I’m sorry to be asking for deets after such a rousing speech, but um, how?” asked Jeremy as Robin put a hand on his shoulder.

“I have no fucking idea” 

“You’ll start,” said an exasperated Valdez, “By learning how to use the ancient weapon you have strapped to your hip. We start training first thing tomorrow. Take today to regroup. Take tonight to rest. Tomorrow the work begins.”

“I hear that!” said Wynonna as she took a sip from a mug containing a troublingly high whiskey to coffee ratio. 

 

Several hours later Nicole and Wynonna drove back the homestead. Neither woman wanted to say it, but they didn’t want to be alone tonight and Nicole essentially lived at the homestead anyway.

“We’ll find her, Nicole. We’re going to get her back.”

“I know we will Wynonna. We have to.”

Wynonna once again found herself thanking the heavens that at least one of the Earp sisters know how to pick a partner. God knows she and Willa didn’t. Nicole was everything Wynonna could hope for for her baby sister and more than she deserved in a friend. Just then, Wynonna began to laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, I just” Wynonna struggled to catch her breath, “I was just imagining having the conversation with Champ”

“I couldn’t imagine trying have any kind of conversation with Champ” Nicole snorted. Wynonna and Nicole made eye contact, and the two women roared with laughter the whole way home. 

 

“You see him too, right?” Wynonna asked as she closed the truck door.

“Yep. Definitely. If we’re hallucinating, we’re on this trip together.”

Wynonna didn’t think she just ran. She sped up the porch steps and threw her arms around the man who wouldn’t stay dead. 

“I am, in fact, corporeal” he said, returning her embrace. 

Wynonna quickly dropped her arms. “Just checking. Professional curiosity.”

He back and forth between Wynonna and Nicole. “Where is Waverly?” he asked, from the look on their faces, he already knew the answer.

Before Wynonna could speak, Nicole pushed past them and open the door. 

“Who wants tequila? Everyone? Good Tequila this way!” Nicole threw a half smile at Wynonna. Wynonna was grateful that, just this once, drinking was someone else's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly might be in mortal danger, but at least she's not dating Champ! Amiright, ladies?  
> We'll be revisiting Waverly and getting some WayHaught dream fluff in the next chapter.  
> Song details: There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight - Hank Williams
> 
> As always, if you've got a song suggestion for a future chapter title, leave me a comment. I'm always happy to hear from you! Apologies for any typos. Thanks for stopping by my slice of the Ghost River Triangle!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	4. Never Be Anyone But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes form a plan to rescue Waverly. Waverly dreams of Nicole. Wynonna gets some much needed good news.

The man who wouldn't stay dead listened intently as Wynonna recounted the story of her defeat of the Demon Bulshar. How his daughter had named her a hero, just like he'd hoped she would, it had been his first and only bit of fatherly wisdom. How Waverly had been pulled into the garden by some... thing. How Doc−  
"Hang on, Doc Holiday walked into the garden?" He felt a pang of jealousy. 

"No one is more shocked than me! I thought you had to be mortal and righteous. I couldn't get up the stairs and I know I'm more righteous than Doc Friggin Holiday"

"Waverly" He mused, "She changed him in the greenhouse."

"Waverly can _cure_ vampirism?" Nicole was more than a little incredulous. 

"I think she must have. It's like how I healed you in the barn, but Waverly is only half angel so it's a little difficult to predict exactly how her gifts work."

“Right, Kevin said Waverly was the first” Wynonna waved her hands at the man who wouldn’t stay dead before crossing her thumbs and flapping her finger to mimic wings, “you know mash−up”

“She isn’t. She’s the first to guard the Garden, but she’s definitely not the first Nephilim.”

“Nepha who now?”

He repeated Wynonna’s hand motion. “Mash−up. Nephilim is the word for the offspring of humans and angels. There were many once, but they were wiped out in the flood. We’re not really supposed to… mash”

“Sorry, this is probably a basic question, but I had negligent hippy parents, why? Why did they get wiped out and why aren’t you supposed to… mash?”

“Well some of the angels weren’t exactly respectful –”  
“Oh come ON” Wynonna and Nicole interjected in unison.  
“–of the human women. And some of the angels were. A few of the Nephilim were ancient heroes, but others were monsters.”

Wynonna wanted to know more about her sister’s place in the supernatural world, but thinking about how she came to be, the specifics of her parentage made her stomach turn so she was grateful when Nicole changed the subject. 

“Bringing this back to rescuing Waverly, the Garden wouldn’t let Wynonna in, but it let Doc in after Waverly changed him. Can you do something like that for Wynonna?”

“Hey!”

“Sort of. There’s a purification ritual Wynonna and I will have to go through before we can enter the Garden.”

“We? You’re coming with me?”

“It’s my fault she’s in there to begin with. Yes, I’m coming with you.” He turned to Nicole who was fidgeting with the ring on her left hand, “I don’t need it yet, but I will need the ring back when we go.”

“Nicole, why did Waverly leave her magic angel ring with you?”

“Um…”

“Nicole Haught, don’t you dare lie to me. You are the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

“Well, we”

“OHMYFUCKINGGOD!” Wynonna threw her arms around Nicole. The man who wouldn’t stay dead smiled as Nicole relaxed into Wynonna’s embrace. They had better work fast. Once they liberated his daughter there would be a wedding in Purgatory. 

 

Deep in the Garden, Waverly Earp was waking. She tossed and turned, straining against the thorny roots which held her. The creature feeding on her tightened its grip, drawing a small drop of blood. Sweet as candy. _Careful now_ , thought the creature, _mustn’t harm the little morsel. Sweet little bit needs to be savored._ It loosened its grasp just hair and then the creature began to hum. The ancient lullaby carried Waverly back into her luxurious sleep. She had been so tired after all. 

This dream was reason number 5, Nicole’s laugh. So vivid, perhaps it was a memory, they were in a consignment shop. It wasn’t Nicole’s scene, but Waverly, collector of purgatory history and high wasted shorts was in haven. She couldn’t help smiling as Waverly flitted around the store squealing over her rare finds. 

“Hang on babe, I’ll be right back” Waverly disappeared around a corner. When she returned, she was wearing a vest, a Stetson, and a particularly silly, ratty fake mustache.  
“I’m Doc Holiday, I’m the fasted draw in the west. They say you can’t shoot your way out of PTSD, but I’m fixin' to prove em all wrong! Pew pew pew!” 

Waverly blew on her finger guns before holstering them. Nicole broke into her special laugh, the one that started deep but ended in high pitched gasping and flushed cheeks. It was the one only Waverly got to hear. Waverly would do anything for that laugh. She would do anything for that woman. _Oh yeah_ , she thought, _I’m gonna marry this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little heavy on the exposition
> 
> Music Notes: song is by Emmylou Harris
> 
> Thanks for stopping by my slice of the Ghost River Triangle!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	5. Fightin' Side Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend some quality time in dreamland. Wynonna Begins her training.

Sometimes, not often, but sometimes the rules that govern the universe line up just right. It must have been one such moment, because Waverly and Nicole, who couldn’t be farther apart if they tried, were dreaming the same dream. They dreamt of Waverly, losing her breath as Nicole kissed slowly, deliberately up her inner thigh. Of her gasps of delight as Nicole sent her soaring over the edge. Of tangled bodies and sheets. Of the rhythm of Waverly’s fingers and Nicole’s bliss. Of the ecstasy they brought each other over and over again. It was small miracle, but it got them through the night. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes that’s enough. 

 

Hot water cascaded down the back of the twice deceased man taking the remainder of the dried blood with it. He felt his stiff muscles begin to ease as the steam worked its magic. _Screw heaven_ this _is paradise_ he thought as he worked the last of the dirt out of his hair. He would have to stop by the fire station for more clothes, but that could wait until the morning. 

“Ooooh my god! Sorry! I just- Sorry!” Wynonna yelped. He hadn’t heard the door open. He turned off the water and peaked out from behind the curtain. 

“If you’re going to keep standing there, would you mind handing me a towel?” 

“Yep, totally” Wynonna held out the towel without turning to face him. She tried unsuccessfully to keep her eyes on the floor as he moved past her, towel draped around his waist, water droplets clinging to his skin. The mirror was still fogged with steam, but room was noticeably colder after he disappeared through the door frame. 

“Does everyone just live here now?!” 

 

It was 11am in Purgatory and too many people were gathered in the barn to watch Wynonna trip over her own sword. Peacemaker had been so much easier to handle when it had been a gun. Wynonna only had to be a quick draw; if she had Peacemaker and a one-liner at the ready, she was unstoppable. But now she was finding it considerably harder to banter when you couldn’t catch your breath. 

“Again” Valdez called and Wynonna obediently charged forward. The man who wouldn’t stay dead merely had to pivot and Wynonna rushed past him, her momentum carrying her to the barn wall. 

“Son of a-“ 

“Again, Earp” 

“Is it just me or is there not a ton of instruction happening?” Jeremy whispered too loudly to Robin. 

“Do you know what your problem is, Earp?” 

“That’s a loaded question. How long have you got?” 

“Balance. You trained in hand to hand combat, correct? The same principals apply to armed combat. Watch your stance, keep your balance, and for the love of gods, don’t telegraph your moves.” 

Wynonna extended the hilt of the sword to Valdez, panting. “Ok, so show me how it’s done.” 

Valdez removed her jacket, revealing the faded snake tattoo which wound its way up her right bicep. Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief when Valdez took up the sword, grateful as much for the respite as for the instruction. Valdez was lean and muscular, her movements were fluid, graceful, and calculated. Every stroke was packed with raw power. 

“Wow, she’s... wow” 

“You’re drooling a little, Haught. But yeah, she’s good. Really good.” They both were. Bulshar had said that Juan Carlo and Julien “used to be so mighty” and now Wynonna could see what he meant. His speed, his strength, his agility, watching them spar was a masterclass in armed combat. 

“Ready to give it another shot, Earp?” Valdez didn’t wait for a reply before tossing Peacemaker to Wynonna who caught it, barely. The twice deceased man twirled his weapon and adjusted his stance in preparation. 

“Ooo That!” Wynonna pointed at his weapon, “I want to do that! Show me” 

“It’s just a flourish, it’s not really a useful combat move.” 

“I know. But it looks cool. Teach me teach me! Please?” 

He looked to Valdez for approval and was answered with a shrug. “It’s basically just a roll of your wrist. You’re holding the hilt with your thumb, like this. Then draw a circle like this, and bring it back to the starting position.” 

“So it just-” Wynonna completed the circle stiffly. 

“Yes, now try it a little faster.” 

She twirled her sword gain and again, mastering the flourish by the third roll. Beaming, she looked around the room for approval. 

“Wynonna, you’re right, that does look pretty impressive.” Robin’s comments earned him an eye roll from Valdez. 

“You can spin your sword all day, but it won’t save your sister. Can we please get back on track?” 

Wynonna nodded. She readied herself and gave peacemaker a final spin “Come at me, bro” 

She kept her balance, using her opponent's strength and momentum against him. 

“Good, Earp! Look for a weakness” 

She aimed a thrust at his unguarded left side, but it was a trap. He only had to turn a fraction to dodge her blow and catch her wrist forcing her to drop Peacemaker. He brought his weapon to her throat. For any reasonable person, the match would be over. Wynonna had been called many things, but reasonable was not on that list. She threw her head back as she stomped on his foot. He released his grip and staggered backwards. Wynonna forced his sword to the ground. Hand to hand, this she was good at. She jabbed him in the abdomen while he was still disoriented and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed on his back. He was bigger and stronger than her so she had to be fast. She reached for Peacemaker as jumped on top of him. Holding the tip of her sword just below his jaw. 

“Make your peace,” Wynonna purred. He winced as she applied more pressure, not enough to draw blood, just enough to sting. 

Valdez clapped slowly. breaking their focus. Wynonna became aware of how hard she was breathing. 

“Well done, Earp. We might not be completely screwed after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we won't have our ladies in the same place until towards the end of the season, I wanted to give them a little quality time. 
> 
> Now that things are moving along, I'll probably be posting once or twice a week from here on out.  
> Was including a shower walk-in and a sparring scene too many tropes for one chapter? Probably.  
> Do I regret it? Nope. Not even a little.
> 
> I don't want to give anything away, but a certain Deputy Marshal might be making an appearance in the next chapter. 
> 
> Music Notes: "Fightin' Side Of Me" - Merle Haggard  
> Thanks for stopping my slice of the Ghost River Triangle!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	6. Ring of Fire parts 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole have a heart to heart, Team Earp begins the purification ritual, and an old friend arrives

It was almost midnight in Purgatory and nearly everyone was awake. Randy Nedley was in his kitchen, on the phone with his daughter who wanted to know if it was safe to come home. Agent Valdez was in the sheriff’s office, up to her eyeballs in BBD paperwork, sipping a cup pf black coffee that tasted more like aluminum than the hazelnuts advertised on the package. Jeremy and Robin were watching a documentary about 14-year-old Czech girl who was playing violin with the London Symphony Orchestra. Well, Robin was watching the documentary, Jeremy was watching Robin; he way his eyes lit up when the music swelled, the way his hand moved along with the conductor’s. Mercedes and Kate were having a heated argument about teal and turquoise. Wynonna and Nicole were in the living room of the Earp homestead, speaking in whispers. No one was asleep. No one except the man who wouldn’t stay dead - he was fast asleep on the lumpy Earp sofa. 

“This is weird right?”  
“An angel sleeping on your couch. Objectively- yes. For Purgatory – I’d say just a centimeter north of normal.”  
“So, what do I do?”  
“Do you want him to not be here?”  
“I don’t know, Nicole”  
“Is it just him weirding you out or is the house too crowded all around.”

Wynonna chuckled softly. Of course classic, Haught, putting everyone else’s needs first. “Categorically no. With Waves… not here, it would be way too quiet without you. Besides, you basically live here anyway.” Nicole smiled and squeezed Wynonna’s arm affectionately. Despite the fact that the two women were opposites, fire and water, order and entropy, they were family. They would make it through. Together. 

Nicole draped a blanket over the sleeping angel. “He looks so peaceful. Do you think angels dream? I know Waverly does, but she’s half human.” 

“He dreams.”

“I’m surprised that you know that. I mean I know you two used to sleep together, but I just assumed there was no actual sleeping evolved” Nicole raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Shut up, Haught” Wynonna playfully punched Nicole in the arm. 

Nicole had more questions, about Charlie, about Doc, but mostly about Waverly. Her curiosity and perceptiveness had made her an excellent deputy and, recently, an even better Sheriff, but she knew Wynonna well enough not to ask. She let the silence stretch on and on between them. 

“You’d better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”  
“Yep. What does one wear to a ‘purification’ ritual anyway?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe light layers? You can’t go wrong with light layers”  
“So fishnet crop top is a no?”  
“Live your best life, Earp.”  
“Good night, Nicole.”  
“Night, Wynonna”

Wynonna lingered for a moment or two after Nicole left, her gaze settling on the angel sleeping soundly on her couch. Looking at him stirred an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach and a tightness in her chest, a feeling she couldn’t name. A feeling she refused to name. Nicole was right, she had a grueling day ahead of her and, just this once, it couldn’t hurt to listen to reason and get a good night’s sleep. 

 

It was just past dawn in Purgatory when Nicole Haught shook Wynonna awake.  
“Wynonna, honey, you have to get up.”  
Wynona pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.  
“Wynona, come on”  
“Anyone up before 8 is a demon and I send demons crying to their mammas” She bellowed from beneath the covers.  
Nicole sighed. Of course, the last best hope humanity had against the forces of darkness couldn’t be persuaded to emerge from her blanket blanket cocoon.  
“There are donuts waiting for you at the station. All you have to do is get dressed”  
Wynonna slowly lowered the covers. “Donuts?”

 

In the Sheriff’s station, Wynonna was wiping powdered sugar off her nose while Jeremy poured a think, green liquid into two thermoses. 

“There you are, two purification cocktails made to your exact specifications” he chirped, handing them to the angel.  
“Thanks, Jeremy. It can’t have been easy to get everything.”  
“Don’t thank me– I mean do because I like praise- but the harder to come by ingredients we owe to Agent Valdez and her BBD contacts.”  
“Thank you, Valdez”  
“Thank me if it doesn’t kill you both.”  
“If I die, you better believe I’m coming back to haunt you” Wynonna grumnled  
Nicole stifled a laugh. They would waste half the morning if she didn’t get them back on track. “So we’re all clear on the plan, right? Nedley, Jeremy, and Robin will stay here and monitor the coms in case we need someone to bring supplies or a rescue, Valdez, Wynonna, Charlie or sorry, Julien, and I will drive into the mountains. We’ll split into two groups, Wynonna and Valdez, and Me and Julien. Valdez will monitor Wynonna during the ritual and I’ll monitor Julien.”  
“Clear”  
“Yep,”  
“Crystal.”  
“That reminds me, Wynonna Jeremy will need a blood sample before and after the ritual to compare.”  
Wynonna whimpered and rolled up her sleeve. “Come one Chetri, let’s get this over with.” 

High in the mountains where spring was still ages away, the two teams built fires atop the snow. Nicole and Valdez tested their coms, and inventoried their supplies one final time. Valdez had her notebook and tape recorder out and ready as she and Wynonna settled by the fire. Wynonna could just make out the shape of the other team across the way. She lifted her thermos and the angel did the same.  
“Bottoms up, buttercup.” She chugged the concoction. “Oh god, so gross.” She coughed “ It’s like if grass had a three way with bog water and battery acid”

Valdez scribbled a note.

“When will we know if it’s worshming” Wynonna’s arms fell to her sides. She became motionless, her eyes turning an opaque lavender as the thermos rolled onto the snow.  
For a moment the only sound was the crackle of the fire and the scratching of Valdez’ pen. 

To Wynonna, however, it was the opposite. Everything but the fire appeared frozen mid moment. “So pretty quick then.” Wynonna paced around the fire. “Hello? Spirit guide? Friendly witch? Ghost of Christmas past? Anyone? No? I guess I’ll just wait then” She settled back down, drawing a blanket close around he shoulders. She waited for what felt like hours. It could have been less. It was hard to tell time when everything around you was frozen. Just when she thought she couldn’t sit there another second without her head exploding, she noticed movement in the flames. Crawling slowly through the embers was what looked to be a tiny lizard.  
“Valdez is going to be so pissed when I tell her she missed the pocket sized dragon.”  
As the creature made it’s way onto the snow, Wynonna could see it glowed orange and red, lit from within like living charcoal.  
“Salamander,” the creature corrected in a gentle, familiar voice.  
“Huh?”  
“I’m not a dragon, Earp,” Fire erupted around him and the creature began to change, flames lapped at his body as he grew large and his shape altered, until they finally sputtered out revealing a broad-shouldered man in a well tailored, dark grey suit. “I’m a Salamander”  
“Holy frickin shitballs. DOLLS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/6  
> Part 2 of the chapter is up! It's getting quite long, so I'm breaking it up again. Chapter 7 will likely be Ring of Fire Part 3.  
> I promised we'd get a visit from an old friend and I couldn't be more excited to dive into this part of the story with you! 
> 
> 11/4  
> Hello my dearest Earpers! I'm sorry this is so delayed and that it is unfinished! This is part one of Ring of Fire, I'll be editing the chapter title and description when I post part 2. That should be later tonight or later in the week.  
> The second part of this chapter is heavy on feelings, plot, and mythology so it's a delight to work on but it's taking me longer than I would like because I want to do it justice. 
> 
> Thanks for staying around!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	7. Ring of Fire Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that scares Wynonna Earp even half as much as losing her loved ones is being honest with them about how she feels. But if she wants to get Waverly and Doc back, she's going to have open up to Dolls.

“Agent Valdez?” Nicole’s voice crackled over the com.  
“Haught. How is your charge?”  
“Completely catatonic. He hasn’t moved or made a sound since he finished drinking what ever Jeremy made for them. I checked vitals. Pulse is steady and he’s breathing. Is Wynonna the same?”  
“Precisely. Strong vitals, no movement. It’s been 34 minutes by my count.”  
“Did her eyes change when she went under?”  
“An eerie purple. His?”  
“I’d say it’s closer to periwinkle, but yeah, definitely a high creep factor.”  
“Contact me if anything changes.”  
“Will do. You do the same.”  
Nicole took a swig of tea from her thermos and settled in for a long watchful night. 

 

“Are you you really here or is this some kind of swamp juice-induced hallucination?”   
“I’m really here, but here isn’t where you think it is.”  
“It’s like you’re physically incapable of not being cryptic.”  
Dolls smiled. “Suffice it to say, we’re on a different plane of existence,” he paused, “ It’s really good to see you Earp.”  
“Likewise” Wynona felt her throat tighten. She never thought she would see Dolls again, now here he was in front of her. She had so much she wanted to say to him, the words twisted in chest like a knife. Dolls stepped forward and gently pulled her into an embrace. Wynonna savored every moment, his touch, his sent.  
“You smell like a chimney” She murmured into his shoulder.  
“I did just step out of a fire.”  
“And you’re hot”  
“Thank you”  
“No, I mean you’re actually hot, like I think you’re burning me” Although she hated to do it, she had to pull away. Holding onto Dolls felt like placing a gloved hand on a lit stove; the heat was relaxing for a moment or two, but it quickly became unbearable. She felt his absence throb threw her body as she released her grasp. Somewhere a bitter wind was howling.  
“Sorry, it’s a side effect.”  
“So… what now?”  
“We finish the ritual. I know, I’m cryptic” he beat her to the punch and she couldn’t help but laugh. “And to do that, you need to unburden your soul. So tell me, what are you feeling guilty about”  
“Confession? That’s the ritual?”  
“It’s part of it, but not all. I have a feeling that for you this might be the most portion.”  
“Oh yeah, you think?” Wynonna turned her back to Dolls and the roaring flames. The only thing that scared her half as much as losing Waverly was facing her feelings. Demons, she could handle. Feelings could suck it.  
“You gonna pout all night or do you want to save your sister?”  
Wynonna turned around. “I need you to know I’m doing this crap under protest.”  
“Noted.” Dolls grinned and just for a minute, this whole mountain top soul cleansing nonsense was worth it, just to see his face light up like that.   
“So, here’s how it works” He said, presenting Wynonna with a wooden case full of blue stones which seemed to have materialized out of the ether, “You take one of these, you make your confession, then you toss it into the flames.”  
“And ‘poof’ I’m unburdened?”  
“Basically”  
“Fine. Here goes nothing.” She selected a stone. She turned it over in her hand, feeling the weight of it. She expected it to be smooth, but it felt sandpaper. She hesitated, “I don’t know where to begin.”  
“Ok. Let’s start with Alice.”  
Wynonna felt the air leave her lungs, the mention of her daughter always felt like gut punch. Quick to recover, she squared her shoulders and cocked her head to the side.   
“What, no foreplay?”  
“If you want to waste your time, Earp, that’s fine by me. I’m not getting any older.”

Wynonna took a deep breath. Maybe it would be good to unearth the secrets she had buried for so long. It couldn’t make her feel any worse than she already did.  
“I miss her, every day. I think about how big she must be and all the milestones I’m missing. What I must have missed already”  
“But you know it was the right call. Keeping their kids safe is was parents do”  
“But the thing is, when this is all done, I don’t know what I should do. I’m not sure I’m ready to be a mom and I’m afraid I’ll be terrible at it. She won’t have any memory of me. I don’t know if it’s more selfish to leave her with Gus where she’s safe and happy or to bring her back.” 

Wynonna couldn’t bear to look at Dolls. She couldn’t even throw the stone, she just kept clutching it as if the stone itself held the answers. God, what Dolls must think of her. Mothers were supposed to know they wanted to be mothers. Every movie, every book, every single diaper commercial said a mother was supposed to look at her baby and know she was made for this, but Wynonna didn’t. She loved her daughter fiercely, she felt her absence like a missing limb, but she still wasn’t sure she wanted to raise a child. 

“Wynonna” Dolls wrapped his hand lightly around the one containing the stone, “you know there is no right answer here. It’s ok not to know what do, no parent actually knows what they’re doing. You don’t have to decide now, but I’ll say this, Alice will be lucky to have you in her life in what ever way you decide you want to be there. It won’t be perfect, no one’s childhood is, but she’s going to grow up knowing there are a ton of people who love her and that’s the best anyone can hope for. It doesn’t hurt that several of those people are super heroes.” 

Wynonna chuckled as she felt tears roll down her face. She wiped her cheeks and threw the stone into the fire. The flames grew large glowing bright blue, then purple before returning to their normal size and shade.

“Ready for the next one?” Dolls asked extending the box of stones.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll pick back up with Earp Confessions in our next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me while we're in our feelings! We'll also get a glimpse of what's happening with Charlie/Julien's half of the ritual. 
> 
> I love Dolls, I love that I get to have him in multiple chapters and I really love salamander mythology. I can get into the sourcing for the various mythological elements in the next round of notes if anyone would like.
> 
> Music Notes:   
> Ring of Fire - written by June Carter Cash, famously performed by Johnny Cash (I know you know, but still)
> 
> As always, if you have a title suggestion, a thought or a question, leave me a sweet sweet coment
> 
> Thanks for stopping by my corner of the Ghost River Triangle!  
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	8. The Trouble with Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual comes to an end. Wynonna says all the things she's afraid to say to Dolls.

The Salamander was just as formidable as he’d always imagined. It looked mostly human now. Except for its eyes, those were pools of swirling magma. He was hesitant to gaze too long into them, lest he fall in and melt away. 

“You had one job”  
“And I failed. Spectacularly.”  
“That’s a good place to start.” The salamander smiled as he offered Julien the box of stones.

 

“Dealer’s choice, Earp, what else are you conflicted about?”  
He was giving her _that look_. The one she hated. The _we both know the answer, how long is it going to take for you too say it_ look. There was no point delayering the awkward and inevitable.  
“Doc.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“No.” There was the look again. “Fine. You win. I maybe was a little unfair to Doc. Like maybe I have something to do with why he decided to be a vampire. Maybe I know he loves me and I don’t know how to deal with that and the thought of having a real relationship with Doc makes me want to run for the hills. Not just because of my baggage, I mean there’s plenty there, but with Doc there’s Alice, and guilt, and weirdness, and distrust, and also he has a wife.”  
“So what are you going to do about it?”  
“I’m going to get him back.”  
“Good answer. Throw it in.”  
She smiled at the noise the stone made upon combustion. The weight she’d been carrying in her chest for god knows how long seemed to be easing slightly. She grabbed another stone. Wynonna was really getting the hang of this ritual shit.  
“Waverly. I feel guilty because even though I’m scared shitless that she’s in danger and I’ll do what ever it takes to get her back… I was… god this is terrible, but I was relieved on some level when she got taken. Because I still had something to do, something to fight. The only thing I was ever good at was sending revenants back to hell and without the curse I felt… I was lost. 

I’m a monster. I mean, who says thinks something that awful about their own sister? She was wrong. I’m not a hero. I’m just a crazy chick with a gun who never deserved someone like Waves in the first place.”

“Wynonna.” Dolls’ voice was gentle like a lullaby, “throw it in. Guilt won’t serve you in the garden and it won’t bring Waverly back. You owe it to her to be the heroine she sees when she looks at you. Also not to add insult to injury, but she’s considerably more intelligent than you so if Waverly thinks you’re a hero, I’m going to have to agree.”

The stone crackled and and evaporated in the flames, but Wynonna wasn’t looking at the pit. All she could see was Dolls and that smile. Barely there. Stolen. As if one corner of his mouth were a teenager cautiously sneaking out past curfew, treading carefully not to wake the other side.  
“And then there’s you. There’s all the things I never got to say.”  
“Like?”  
“Like... I miss you. Like I don’t know how to to do any of this without out you. Like I never told you how much you meant to me.”  
“There’s no one here but me, Earp, you can say it.”  
“I don’t think I can.” She took a deep breath. She could do this. It was now or never and she couldn’t live with the regret. She felt like she was choking on her own words, but she got them out anyway, “I love you. And I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”  
“I know and I think you know how much I love you, Wynonna.” Another stone broke apart in the flames.  
“I also banged my sister’s dad who turned to be an angel.”  
Dolls erupted into a hearty guffaw that almost cost him his balance. Wynonna laughed until her ribs were sore.  
“Good god, do you have a type.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
“In my defense, I didn’t know either of those things when we started, you know, knocking boots.”  
“And how do you feel now that you know?”  
“I’m not sure. Mostly just… it’s weird. He’s still him, but he’s not and I just. I don’t know. Is that going to fuck up this ritual, that I’m still confused?”  
“As long as you know that you don’t know, that’s all it takes. You don’t have to sort out your entire life right this minute, Wynonna. You just have to know where you are and let go of what’s holding you back. Throw it it in.”  
She watched the last stone burn and break and the flames grow large and and alter their color for the last time.  
“Is that it?”  
“There’s one last thing, but it’s going to hurt.”  
“Of course, because why the fuck wouldn’t it.”  
He stepped close, placing one hand on her cheek and one on her lower back. Savor this, she thought to herself, this is the last time. The last time you’ll feel his arms, the last time you’ll see his face, the last time- but before she could finish the thought he was kissing her. It was at once euphoric and excruciating. She was burning from the inside out. When she couldn’t take another moment when she was sure there was nothing left of her body but a smoldering pile of bones and ash, she found herself, wrapped in a blanket face to face with Agent Valdez. She could just make out Nicole’s voice over the com.  
“He’s awake! Valdez? Is Wynonna back?”  
“I’ve got her, Haught. Wynonna Earp has rejoined the land of the living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been quite the rough week, friends, but today is my birthday! So if you're reading this, it feels like we're celebrating together. :) Thanks for dropping in, you fantastic person! You mean the world to me. This chapter is likely very full of typos and for that I apologize. 
> 
> Music Notes: The Trouble With Wanting - Joy Williams. I don't listen to very much country/western music, but I love Joy Williams and I love this song. "The trouble with wanting is I want you/ and I want you all the time". It just seemed right for a chapter about ALL the feelings. 
> 
> We'll check in on Waverly and Doc (finally) next chapter! 
> 
> Update 12/3 I'm taking a brief hiatus to focus on writing music. I will be back and I will finish this story, I just have to fulfill my professional commitments first. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by my corner of the Ghost River Triangle!  
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


	9. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is on a mission to save Waverly. The garden has other plans.

John Henry Holliday was certain of very few things. He didn’t know how long he’d been in this godforsaken garden. It could have been hours, days, months, or even years. He didn’t know how how far he’d traveled. Redwoods gave way to olive groves gave way to humid jungle gave way to oaky meadows, sometimes overlapping, sometimes all of them at once. Whether it was miles and miles in a straight line or one large circle was anyone’s guess. He didn’t know what was lurking in the brush just out of the corner of his eye - though something certainly was. He didn’t know where Waverly could be. He was, how ever, sure of exactly one thing. He was going to find her and he was going to bring her home. No matter what it cost.

Doc wavered in his quest only once - when he came to the clearing. The air thick with the scent of the flowers. Some he recognized: cornflower, snapdragons, orchids, and poppies, though there was no logical explanation for how they managed to share the same soil. Others came in colors and shapes he had never seen before ranging from the brightest neon to the softest pastels, as large as a man’s head to as tiny as a pinprick. Some even looked like they had swirling galaxies painted on their petals. He wanted so badly to give in, to linger for just a moment. He could hear a distant sound, a laugh that jingled like a wind chime. Something this sweet was undoubtedly a trap. He clenched his jaw, set his shoulders, and resolved to keep moving. He wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop until he found Waverly. 

Waverly Earp was dreaming of birthdays. Of shouting “surprise”. Of wrapping a gift. Of coconut cupcakes with strawberry frosting. The creature feeding on Waverly was thankful. Gratitude hummed through its roots to the tips of its thorny tentacles. _How lucky I am,_ the creature thought, _to have caught a meal as delectable as you. How lucky you are, to be safe here with me. The other world did not deserve you, I can taste it in your dreams._

 

Doc cursed himself for being so reckless. When he saw Waverly, lying there bound in that thorny nest he had rushed in without a second thought. In an instant, he was pulling what he thought were mere vines away from her soft skin. It wasn’t until they began to move under his hands that he even bothered to look up. The thing holding Waverly must have been 10 meters tall with thick barky roots, a writhing mass of coiling tendrils- whether they were vines or tentacles he couldn’t say, and eyes. It was covered in hundreds of yellow reptilian eyes. Each and every one of its eyes was fixed on Doc. 

“Son of a bitch.” He desperately wished he had his gun. Not that a gun would be much use against whatever this thing was. He worked faster, maybe he could free Waverly and they could outrun the creature. That line of thought was silenced as a tendril crashed across his face. There was a sound, like a growl coming from the depths of the creature. The creature was speaking the ancient tongue that all forests know. _“You foolish animal. Who are you to rend my morsel from my grasp?”_

Doc heard only growls and the sound of branches creaking. “Let her go” He yelled.

The creature rolled its many eyes. If the man would not listen with his ears, it would help the man listen with his blood. Doc struggled in vain as tendrils wound their way around his torso. The more he thrashed the tighter the constricted until it was difficult to take in air. The thorns pierced through the flesh of his arms. He cried out and his movements ceased.

_“Now, we will understand each other. What an interesting thing you are. Not so sweet as my little angel, but I’ll savor you nonetheless. What a story is here in your blood. A cursed man, then a mortal, then a monster, touched by hellfire, fed on angel and healed by one too. But what are you now? None of these. You are else thing. Well, my else thing, if you want to live forever, I’m happy to oblige. Rest a while. I’ll keep you safe. A little salt with my sweet angel. What a feast you two make. Sleep, else thing. I long to taste your dreams”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear ones! It's been too long and I'm thrilled to be back in the Ghost River Triangle. Thanks for staying with me despite the hiatus.
> 
> If you're so inclined, you can find me on tumblr over at http://thirdsisfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Music Notes: The title song is Calvary by Mandolin Orange
> 
> Love Always,  
> Buttercup


End file.
